


I Leave Without Ceremony (Don't be sore, I wanted more)

by MisterMatthew



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bad Puns, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, My First Fanfic, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMatthew/pseuds/MisterMatthew
Summary: After inking Commander Tartar to shell, Eight and the gang are on the way back to Inkopolis on the Shellacopter, giving Eight some much needed quiet time to reflect over recent events and her newly recovered memories.(Warning! Extremely bad puns ensue)





	I Leave Without Ceremony (Don't be sore, I wanted more)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reader. This is my first Fanfic so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Tell me if you enjoyed this short fic, If I should write more or never touch a keyboard again...if you want...  
> Disclaimer:I do not own Splatoon or any of its characters.

_I leave without ceremony,_

_Don’t be sore; I wanted more,_

_My sincerest apology._

The Gears in Eights mind began turning at a familiar pace as the final pieces clicked into place. The Golden Pin, the symbol of her rank in the Octarian army had been the final puzzle piece. As Eight’s memories came into clarity like adjusting a lens, she let out an audible groan, disorientated. The Squidtastic beats of the Calamari Inkantation, echoing through her consciousness throughout her journey through the Deepsea Metro were silenced. Memories, painful memories, flooded her mind. Hypnotising beats, an Inkling swooping down to face her, the splash of orange ink.

Eight’s breath came out ragged and shaky. Cap’n Cuttlefish and Pearl were rapping, battling back and forth like a Turf War and Marina was calculating on her laptop how long it would take the Shellacopter to reach Inkopolis. Agent 3 looked at her with cold disinterest before wordlessly turning back to stare back out to the calm ocean below. Eight felt faint and could feel a migraine approaching.

She pressed a hand to her head as she began to remember. She could recall a feeling akin to anger, a feeling of not being in control of herself. A voice in the back of her head, telling her that what she was doing was wrong and yet she could not help herself. All the inklings she’d splatted, all the zapfish she’d kidnapped and imprisoned. The brainwashing rhythm of DJ Octavio’s music.

 _Octavio_.

The next time she saw that slimy, talentless, son of a shark, DJ she was gonna tell him exactly where he could shove his tentacles or… splat him with a splatling or... Eight didn’t want to think about what she’d do. The manipulative octopus had stolen away the life of herself and so many other Octos to serve his agenda and any that resisted fell victim to sanitation, having your memories and personality wiped away to work as Octavio’s worker bee, a mindless zombie living only to serve.

Eight glanced at Marina. She had met Marina before the Metro, although Marina didn’t recall it. Eight had caught her making a break for the surface and decided to let her go. Octavio saw this as an act of defiance and had sent his Octolings to….to…

_Eight couldn’t remember what came next._

It was like a blinding flash short-circuited her brain. Like she’d been erased. Deleted.

_Sanitised._

She could remember her first time handling an Octoshot, the first poem she wrote, exploring Octo Canyon, her hopes and dreams of seeing the surface, the emotions the Inkantation brought out of her but could not, for the life of her remember what the shell the Octolings had done to her. She suspected she never would.

She took some time to mourn her old life and to prepare herself for her new life.

 ~~~~ ~~~~The sight of the enveloping skyline of Inkopolis brought Eight out of her thoughts. It was late evening and the setting sun shone off the glassy exterior of Inkopolis’ buildings at a _perfect_ angle, combining natural beauty with the neon glow of the many billboards and logos sprawled across the city. Skyscrapers stretched to the heavens as far as the eye could see, all alive and bursting with vivid colours. Bustling inklings filling the space between, taking selfies, sipping milkshakes or on their shell-phones with dance moves to rival the Squid Sisters. The city looked new and well lived-in at the same time. It was the most beautiful thing Eight had ever seen. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Eight could not help it. She let out a _squeal_ of wonder and awe. Marina looked up from her laptop at the noise. Her look of bewilderment quickly morphed into one of amusement. She smiled knowingly.

“I know, it can be pretty overwhelming at first site but I promise it’s the freshest place around. When I first arrived her I was lost, looking for a friend. I met Pearl on Mount Nantai and we’ve been best buds ever since. We’ll help you ease into living here, you won’t be alone. Shell, we’ll even get you in on the Turf War action. This is your new home, Eight.”She followed this with a reassuring grin and an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Pearl winked at Eight and nodded her head in agreement, her signature grin stretching her face. Cuttlefish was spittin beats of _fire_ (or so he thought) with enthusiastic gestures at a mostly unconscious Agent 3, who was slumped over in her sleep, a seemingly permanent annoyed expression on her face, her cape billowing in the wind, snoring lightly. Eight looked around at all her companions, inklings and octolings alike.

“Home” She repeated with a hopeful smile, her first words since the Metro.


End file.
